


Good Vibrations

by VampAngel79



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, F/M, Humor, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/pseuds/VampAngel79
Summary: One Shot. Pure lemon. Is Sookie willing to try something new? Mature. Rated Explicit. You were warned. Featuring Vampire Eric and Human Sookie. Canon. Complete.





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok, so this is my first lemon ever. I'm nervous.
> 
> It started at the Sookieverse forum at the Northman's All You Can Eat Buffet thread.
> 
> The lovely and talented Indigobuni , the queen of lemon goodness, decided to help us out after much begging. She started the class Nookie 101 and gave us homework. We were supposed to write at least 500 words of a love scene that included a vibrator. It could be only foreplay if we wanted. I took it a little further because it's just how the story came to me. I sent it to her and she edited it. She is an awesome beta. She also liked it, so I asked her permission to publish and she gave me. She also suggested the title. Thanks Miss Buni! I couldn't have done it without you.
> 
> I decided to publish because I need your feedback on it. I'll need to write lemon again for my ongoing story Dancing in the Dark, so anything you have to say will be most welcomed.
> 
> Please, please review!
> 
> It stars human Sookie and vampire Eric.
> 
> Here we go!
> 
> *blushes and runs away*
> 
> **************************

**************************

We were lying naked in bed spooning after a successful round of lovemaking. I felt safe and loved with his huge arms around my waist; my back pressed to his chest. His left hand was caressing my hair lovingly. My eyes were fluttering closed and I sighed contently. I was about to fall asleep when his face nuzzled my neck and I felt his erection pressing into my lower back. I smiled to myself as he whispered in my ear.

"Sookie, you're still awake?"

"Hmmmm."

He chuckled softly and the vibration of his body against mine did wicked things to my libido.

"I am now." I playfully wiggled my ass against him, and as he kissed the sensitive spot just below my ear in response, I shivered.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," he said.

"Go ahead baby." I said sweetly, but he remained quiet.

"Eric, you know you can ask me anything." I squeezed his hand that was on my hip in reassurance. He was again silent for awhile and I was about to press him when he continued.

"Have you ever used any sex toys?" I instantly stiffened in his arms. He continued to caress my hair while I thought about his inquiry. I was afraid of this kind of conversation.

"It's just a question Sookie." It was his turn to squeeze my hand. Well, when he put it like that.

"No." I said truthfully.

I've only had two other lovers besides him, so I had lived a very sheltered life in that aspect. I wasn't that naïve that I didn't know about certain "toys", but I wasn't very experienced, although Eric was teaching me amazing things in bed. I felt more comfortable after that thought crossed my mind, so I waited for him to continue, if he wanted. He didn't, so naturally curiosity got the best of me.

"Why do you ask?" He nibbled my neck before answering me. I was suddenly wide awake.

"Pam had this idea of including vibrators on the Fangtasia merchandise line."

That Pam. I didn't know if it was the most brilliant idea I'd ever heard or the stupidest. I was considering the merits when he began moving his hand in circles on my stomach. I scooted closer to him. He still had his hard on, and I was quickly losing interest in any conversation. He apparently hadn't.

"So, what do you think?"

"I don't know, Eric. It's a different concept. I'm not sure what to think about it."

"Would it help if you saw the sample? We just got it today."

"I guess." I shrugged. He kissed my cheek and extracted himself from the bed. I immediately felt the loss of him and groaned. I didn't mean I wanted to see it now.

I watched entranced, while he walked naked to his dresser. He was quite the sight. He shuffled his hand around in a drawer giving me front row seats to his bare ass. His ass was magnificent. It was my favorite part of him and I licked my lips.

He turned back suddenly with something in his hand and caught me ogling. He smirked and I blushed, quickly looking away. After all this time I still blushed whenever he caught me admiring his mouth-watering body. He came back to bed and handed me the object he was holding. I hadn't paid much attention to it before, understandably, since he was in all his naked glory.

It was a vibrator alright. It was cranberry red, of course. I rolled my eyes while examining it in my hands. It was smaller than I thought it would be, thinner too. Nothing could come close to Eric's gracious plenty, so comparing wasn't really fair to the poor thing. I was a little spoiled in that department. It was not what I expected and kind of cute in its own phallic way. I was musing about people's attraction to it and ended up wondering out loud.

"Huh. What do people do with it? I mean I guess I know but I can't really see the attraction."

I looked over at Eric and he had a wicked grin on his face. He wiggled his eyebrows at me. Oh no. I was only now realizing where the conversation he had initiated was going.

"Oh hell no, Eric! Don't look at me like that."

He was sitting on the edge of the bed next to me. I started to get off the bed to put some clothes on, but he stopped me and pulled me onto his lap. He enveloped me in his arms with my back to him and attacked my neck with his mouth. I sighed.

"Relax lover. Let me show you what we can do." Shit. That was a battle I was about to lose, especially with the way he was licking and sucking the back of my neck.

"Eric…" I started but was interrupted when his hand turned my head to him and he put his mouth on mine and gave me a toe curling kiss. I moaned in his mouth when his hands started to stroke my breasts. He pinched my nipples and I was a goner. I could never resist that man. I turned without breaking the kiss and straddled his lap. He laughed in my mouth and pulled away to look me in the eyes. I was hypnotized by his mesmerizing blue eyes. We were only a couple of inches apart with our foreheads lightly touching and I wanted to drown in the love I saw there.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. How could I not? Did he really have to ask?

"I do." I said and tried to convey all my love for him in my gaze.

He closed his eyes and hugged me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tightly to me. After a minute he whispered in my ear.

"Lie back in on your stomach."

Crap. I stiffened, but I had just said I trusted him, so I pulled back and did what he asked. I was nervous though. He knew me well, so he lay beside me on his side while I was on my stomach and moved my hair away from my neck. He stroked my back softly. I had turned my head his way and our noses were almost touching. I did trust him, so I kept quiet.

"I'm going to give you a massage." He said.

Ok, nothing to worry about, right? I nodded. He kissed my cheek and moved down the bed. He straddled my legs and put his big hands on my shoulder blades. He began massaging them and I closed my eyes to give myself over to the sensations.

He was good and I briefly wondered why I had not been given this treatment in the past. I could feel his fingers working their magic on my muscles. He used just the right amount of pressure. After a couple of minutes I was moaning and totally relaxed. His huge hands traveled down, massaging their way to the small of my back. His thumb pressed down on the muscles there and I moaned loudly. I was getting sleepy, my brain was shutting down. I think he noticed because right then he lowered his head and began placing open mouth kisses right there. My drowsiness was gone.

His mouth and tongue were wet and cold on my bare skin, but my temperature was quickly rising. His tongue darted out and licked a line up my spine from just above my ass to the back of my neck. I shivered and my skin broke out in goose bumps. Oh. My.

He moved his mouth to the soft spot bellow my ear and gently lick it. I shuddered. I could feel the wetness between my legs growing. All the while, his hands were running up and down both my arms, over and over creating more goose bumps.

He gently nibbled on my earlobe and I moaned. I was about to turn so I could kiss him properly when he moved his mouth back to my shoulder and began softly biting it. He started to alternate the biting with licking and moved down my back again. He was torturously slow in his ministrations.

He kept it up until he got to my bare butt which received the same treatment. His hands were still massaging my back at the same time his mouth worked. He came back up slowly on the other side until he got to my opposite shoulder. I don't think I had stopped moaning since he had started.

I could feel my thighs getting wet from my arousal. I hadn't moved all the awhile, besides shivering. I had also kept my eyes closed. I think it was one of most erotic experiences I had ever had. I was more than ready for him but he didn't seem to be in any hurry. I didn't think I could wait any longer though.

The second after that thought had crossed my mind, Eric sat back up and smoothly turn me over. He continued to straddle my legs and leaned back down to suck on my stomach. His hands had found my breasts and he stroked them. I brought my arms to his beautiful mane and wrapped his lovely hair in my hands. His mouth quickly replaced one of his hands on my breast and his tongue circled my nipples until I was quivering with want. When he bit down gently, without breaking skin, I groaned loudly. I couldn't wait anymore. I needed him inside me more than I needed oxygen at that point. He hadn't even touched me where I wanted the most yet, so I spoke. My voice was husky and faltering.

"Eric…I need you."

He licked the valley between my breasts before moving to the other one where he sucked my nipple with vigor. His arm moved down my body and when he caressed my folds I nearly jumped off the bed. He held me down with his other hand and dipped a finger inside me. I threw my head back into the pillow and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

He whispered. "So wet lover. So hot and tight. I need to taste you. Spread you legs for me."

I didn't need to be asked twice. My head snapped back up and I looked at him. He had a dark expression on his face and his eyes were clouded with lust. We held gazes for a second before he dipped his head and his cold mouth made contact with my warm center. I pulled him closer to me by pressing down my hands that were still in his hair. His cool tongue circled my clit and I almost came on the spot. He inserted another finger in stretching me while sucking on my spot.

"Oh God Eric, don't stop!" My hips were bucking and my head thrashed from side to side on the pillow.

Suddenly his talented fingers left me and I whimpered at the loss. His mouth moved to my folds and he licked and sucked on them briefly before returning to tease my clit. I was whimpering again when I felt the tip of something hard and vibrating at my entrance. I was so out my mind with want that I didn't even questioned what was happening.

The vibrations felt amazing against my center that I pushed down a little. He began to push it slowly all the way inside. It felt incredible. He moved it out unhurriedly and then back in; over and over again. The vibrations and finally the feel of something hard deep inside me were driving me wild. His tongue had never left my mound. All the while he kept sucking and teasing it. It was all too much.

I felt the pleasure building and my abdomen began to contract with the release I so desperately needed. I was making animalistic noises.

"Cum for me lover," he spoke before returning his attentions to my clit.

His fangs grazed my clit and I felt myself explode. I bellowed his name and saw flashes of bright light. My whole body shuddered with the force of my orgasm.

I felt him remove the vibrator from inside me while the aftershocks ran through my body. I finally lay limp on the bed. I was a big pile of goo. I was panting like I had run a marathon.

My breathing was starting to slow down when I felt him lay down beside me. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. His hands caressed my sides which were beaded with sweat.

I looked at him and saw he had a smug expression on his face. I guessed he had earned that. I turned towards him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt so relaxed and satiated. I scooted closer and moved my head so I could suck on his earlobe. He hadn't had his released yet and I planned to attend to that in a couple of minutes. I could feel his erection pressed against my thigh.

I nibbled a little on his ear just to tease him, before I whispered, "So, how much will the vibrator cost?"

**Author's Note:**

> So...? Did you enjoy it? Let me know, please. Thanks!


End file.
